Best Present You Could Ever Give Me
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy does not return as he went. Annabeth likes to pretend he just isn't there. But Christmas can make everything sound better, and of course Leo just had to sing that spanish carol... "You're the best present you could ever give me" Rated T for Angst. A Christmas Special.


**Dun, dun, dun! Dun! Oh well, it's Christmas Eve, and I thought, why not? T his has angst, but Percabeth comes winning in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or any of the songs mentioned here.**

* * *

It was twenty-fourth of December at Camp Half-Blood, and the demigods were having a well-earned party. There was a podium set up by the Hephaestus cabin, and the Apollo cabin had suggested that they do karaoke of Christmas carols.

It was when Travis started singing that all Hades broke loose.

Katie Gardner, from the Demeter cabin, started screaming and boo-ing at the sound of 'Jingle Bells' while Will Solace from the Apollo cabin started to say "He is _not _ my half-brother" but couldn't end it, because Annabeth took the mike.

"Okay, Travis, we all know you're not an Apollo camper, no need to remind us." Then the blonde looked at the crowd.

There were almost no demigods, only about fourteen stayed for the winter, and only seven had went to the party. She felt really sad. They had lost so many after the Giant War, only to be again slaves of the gods.

"So, who wants to sing?"

"I will" said Leo Valdez, from the Hephaestus cabin, one of the two Hephaestus kids who stayed.

Annabeth smiled at him warmly, her smile being truthful for the first time that Christmas. Leo always managed to make her better.

Piper McLean, from the Aphrodite cabin, shouted "Don't make us deaf, Repair Boy!"

Jason Grace, the only son of Zeus, laughed and kissed her.

Leo shrugged "I'll try"

And he started singing a song they didn't know.

It was a strange one, really, and it seemed to be in a strange language. Then Annabeth realized: it was in Spanish.

He was singing a really beautiful one, and it sounded like a lullaby. Annabeth guessed not even Travis could make this song sound bad.

So Leo continued singing, and when he finished, they all clapped and smiled at the demigod.

Leo also smiled, but he seemed sad and lost in memories.

"I'm gonna go check on…" he said, and Annabeth gulped. "No, I'll go."

And so, she went, to the most horrible place at camp.

Cabin Number Three.

The Poseidon cabin was as beautiful as always, with all of the sea-shells and the tridents, Annabeth didn't pay that much attention, she only cared about the inside.

In there, Frank was standing. He was the only Roman demigod at Camp right now, and most of the others ignored him, saying he just wasn't there.

Annabeth did,too.

"Oh" he seemed surprised to see her "hi, Annabeth"

She smiled half-heartedly, "Hi, Frank. How's Percy?" she forced the words out.

Frank uncovered the blanket on one of the beds, and Percy Jackson was visible.

He was pale, and his eyes were almost…hollow. He was really skinny, and his black hair was all brushed. He was wearing the usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and jeans. The other campers also pretended he wasn't there.

Annabeth included.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain" she whispered "I'm here"

Percy didn't open his eyes.

Annabeth turned to Frank "Any changes?"

He shook his head "Nico said he wasn't dead, but I still don't feel much of a pulse."

Annabeth bit her lip to keep the tears from falling, and Frank hugged her. "It's okay, Annabeth, he's still alive. There's still hope"

Annabeth pulled away and nodded. "You're right. He doesn't need depression now."

She pointed at the door with her head, and Frank leaved.

"Percy, it's Christmas." She told him "and Leo sang a beautiful song, you know. You want me to sing It to you?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt his pulse quicken just a bit.

"Oh yes. I will. _Campana sobre campana_…" she started and she sang it all.

Percy didn't open his eyes, he didn't even moved his hand, but Annabeth felt closer to him now. At the war, when he had taken an ax for her, he had been in coma for so long. Annabeth thought she would have seen him die by now, but no, the Seaweed Brain was still holding on for Christmas.

"_Que los ángeles cantan, que nuevas me traéis"_

She finished the song, tears now falling freely onto Percy's face.

"And- and Percy, I miss you" she whispered, and she thought he was going to open his eyes.

He did.

The eyes were still un-seeing, but the color was as beautiful as always. That sea-green that had made her weak in the knees, that color that resembled so much the sea.

"Percy" she gasped, and his hand moved to touch hers.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she sang again.

"_Y sobre campana una_"

Percy touched her once more with the other hand, and then he seemed to space out.

Annabeth sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't a solution to the problem, but it was a beginning.

…

On Christmas Eve 2013, Percy Jackson woke up.

At first, it was only that he opened his eyes, Leo didn't even notice. Then, his hand moved, and, before they knew it, he was talking.

"Percy?" Leo asked, almost afraid to know.

He was singing a song Leo recognized, and, when he did, he felt weak in the knees.

It was the Christmas Carol he had sang a year ago.

"_Asómate a la ventana_"

Leo was speechless first, then, he called Annabeth.

The blonde was there almost immediately, and when she saw Percy, she gasped and ran to his side.

"Percy" she whispered.

He looked at her, and Leo felt funny.

It was like Leo wasn't in the room eight now, it was like he was just watching. He was being just _there_ to witness a love so strong and pure, it could bring back from the dead. Percy gently brushed his lips to Annabeth, and Leo couldn't hold it together anymore.

He cried "I missed you,man!" and hugged him

The three of them were together, and then Jason and Piper came, and they cried and hugged too. Then Hazel and Frank were there, teasing Percy about missing their one year anniversary.

Slowly but steadily, Percy became a normal person again. Just a little paler.

He spend most of his time next to Annabeth, but the other time he almost only wanted to hang out with Leo. It made Leo feel wanted.

Annabeth was glowing all the week, and smiling at everyone who even looked at her.

It made Piper feel jealous. Jealous of their love, so powerful. It made them stay together, she wished she had that with Jason. But, as she watched, Jason was crying and holding her closer to him.

Frank and Hazel didn't let go of each other's hand in all night. They looked embarrassed, but happy to do so.

At twelve o'clock, Percy and Annabeth were alone. Then suddenly, Percy cursed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, worry in her voice

"I didn't buy you a Christmas present. It's Christmas"

Annabeth smiled and kissed him "You're the best present you could ever give me"

* * *

**I love _Campana sobre Campana. _I know Spanish, and this was my favorite song when we were singing songs in class. It's a Spanish song, and Leo is more latina, but I didn't know any latino songs so... yeah.**

**Hoped you liked it. I seem to not be able to stop writing angst. Weird.**

**Anyway, check out my story 'Who is the best guy in the series?' or the other one 'A New Future'. If you don't, oh well, I tried.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
